Every year 150,000 Americans are diagnosed with colorectal cancer, the second leading cause of cancer-related mortaliy in the US. Over the past two decases, preclinical and clinical studies and extensive mechanistic studies support the importance of inflammatory mediators, particulary those derived for arachidonic acid metabolism, in the progression of many epithelial cancers, particularly in colorectal cancer.